Micheal Fitzgerald
Micheal Fitzgerald is a Drifter, Former U.S Army solider formally stationed at Keystone Air Force Base.He's a man that can't stop wandering around never staying in a place for more than a week or two before moving to another place weather that be the peaceful Oceanside of beach city, the Busheling streets of empire city, Crazy old keystone, Jersey and even places that are unknown to him. The world is his open road and he intends to walk it not matter where it takes him next. Background Story Born on June 16 1995. Mitch was raised in the lower end of empire city being raised in a working class family money was a thing they didn't spend often and could only afford them the bare essentials and very few luxury items. After High School Micheal to provide for his now widow mother, he joined the military as it was the most direct line to any real job at a quick notice. Micheal gotten through basic training and was stationed in Keystone Air Force Base. Later Mitch had resigned form his military career when his mother passed on and is now traveling the country with his best friend Samuel, Getting them selves into all kinds of problems domestic and alien. Not a lot goes right with these guys but they just ride the whirlwind and come out the other side so in other words they welcome it. Personality Mitch is the kind of guy that comes of as Sarcastic, Funny but also quite mean form a strangers point of view however he's actually a very sympathetic person and can actually be very nice every once in a while.Most importantly he is strangely determined and protective of his friends. Appearance He is a Caucasian average built male with Dark brown hair and hazel eyes, Tall with an average but some what thin build. Wears a standard issue olive color army Jacket with black under shirt as well as Grey Cargo pants held up by a brown leather belt. Black and white snapback baseball cap. White Sneakers with poorly thighed lasses. Wears two layers of bandages wrapped around his left hand possibly due to a cut on the palm or gash. Skills and Abilities * Combat Training: Being a former member of the military he is trained in basic combat. * Basic First Aid: Standard procedure in training, So he knows basic CPR and life sign checking Equipment Specifics * Army Issue Jacket: Standard issue cargo jacket,light large amount of pockets(Located on the upper arms, upper body and lower body) as well as a flat woodland camouflage makes for a somewhat stylish and practical piece of apparel * Angled Flashlight: Nothing special here just your average angled LED Flashlight the only notable feature seems to be three light intensity setting's adjusted by the amount of times the user presses it(Resets after the button is pressed after the brightest setting) * Snapback Baseball Cap: It's a black and white baseball cap.....the only other notable thing about it is that if you wear it sideways you'd look like a wannabe rapper. Gallery. Notes * Micheal Has an Italian american accent * Wears an army jacket as a reference to his original Incarnation * The Alias name of the team being a reference to the World War Two movie Band Of Brothers Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A to Z Category:OranClarke13's Content __FORCETOC__ Category:Males